Interview Intimacy
by Ififall
Summary: Scason/ A/U / Scott needs a job and Mason gets creative while trying to motivate him...


Scott entered the kitchen and clumsily dumped his breifcase on the floor. His partner Mason, spins around and smiles. The Were walks over to him on the marble grey tiled floor and wraps an arm around his waist. "How was the interview?" His boyfriend asked.

"I dunno, I...I wasn't even interviewed by Patty. Her main guy, Tom did it. Patty watched me leave. I have no idea how it went!" Scott whispers kissing his neck nervously.

"You'll get it!"

"Really? She's the best lawyer in the game and I'm practically fresh meat!" He sighs.

"Sounds good to me" Mason said shrugging as he turned off the stove and walked Scott over to the kitchen counter. "Patty would be lucky to have to you. Just like I am. Don't worry about it" He said holding him by the hips before grabbing his ass.

"That feels...so..so good!...,But You're only saying that because you're my number one fan"

"Of course, as your number one fan it's my duty that I give you the custom made McCall gift package. I've gotta be quick though...it's limited edition" Mason smiles as he peels off his trousers and gets on his knees. The were was a little puzzled by his fowardness, but wasn't complaining. The tension of Patty's eyes and the embarrassment of the interview disappeared in a puff of smoke as his partner began licking his dick hard, with his tongue.

* * *

Most of the week was Scott going on cut-throat interviews, some of them two to three hours long. He then came home, back to his boyfriend. Cuddled with him and over exaggerated things that he'd said that were weird, or awakward glances on the panel that made him doubt himself. The more dramatic the rejection, the more turned on Mason seemed. One minute he'd be rubbing his chest on the couch in sympathy, the next, he'd straddle him, grinding himself roughly against him until Scott couldn't take it anymore.

It was a Saturday morning when Scott comes back from a weekend interview. He goes to the bedroom and snuggles up to Mason getting his claws out and running them aganist his thighs.

"Hey!"

"Hey you!"

"Wanna get on top?" Scott asked talking his jacket off. "It's early, have you eaten much?"

"I'll get on top alright! How was your interview?" Mason asked settling himself on him.

"Fingers crossed I'll get it. Go slow on me. Take my mind off another shitty interview!" He smiles.

"Sure, but before that. Let's talk about your **new job"**

* * *

"What?" Scott splutters as Mason rolls of him and stares at him angrily.

"The new job that Patty called you for and offered you personally. On Tuesday, which means you've been lying to me the whole goddamn week!" Mason accuses, swatting his boyfriends' hand away. "Don't touch me okay?"

"Wait, I was gonna tell you but I wasn't even sure..."

"Save it, I found Patty's employee contract. She wanted you to work today. You had no interviews today. So where the hell did you go?"

"Just...out for a morning walk?...Babe look..."

"Don't babe me? Why lie like that?" Mason huffed.

"You won't believe why!"

* * *

"You'll have to believe me packing my stuff, if don't don't tell me the truth!" His boyfriend shakes his head. Scott knew him well enough to know that he meant it. He unbuttons his shirt and turns on the TV. He's alert but tired at the same time. He breathes out slowly and stares at the TV.

"The reason I with-held that information is because after I'd come back everyday after "struggling" to get a job. We'd have really great sex. And...uhhhh...I didn't want it to stop"

"But it was pity sex!" He whines, getting up, and standing up to face him.

"Whatever type it was, caused my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I'm getting hard just talking about this. This week has been awesome! Admit it babe"

"If you wanted raw and dirty, you could have just asked! There I am, thinking that I've gotta work twice as hard to support my** unemployed boyfriend,** all the bills, the cleaner, rent that was all going to get dumped on me! But I guess, you don't care about how stressful that is. Now you're getting your balls sucked on a regular basis!"

* * *

"Mase!"

"See this from my point of view!" Mason challenged.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to stress you out. I'll make it up to you...properly. Though...we need to have crazy sex more often. It shouldn't have to take job rejections to make you pay attention to me" Scott said rolling to his side.

"You make me sound like an ass-hole, but you're right. One day a month, we can get our rocks off, I'll do everything you want"

"Somethings? Anything? Everything?" He asks

"There's gotta be rules honey. It has to be a hundred percent legal. We've got to have safe-words. Condoms are a must, with a river's worth of lube. It's got to be within reason. I want to be able to walk the next day. Deal? Mason questions.

"Nice!...Deal!...Can we start that once a month fuck, now?" Scott asks cheekily .

"No way! I'm still mad at you, but a long soft, sweet, hug will do!" Mason said getting back on the bed. He rubs his stomach and lies next to him. They fall alseep next to each other. Scott raises his arm to cradle his body. Sure, they'd had enough kitchen sex to keep his wolf happy. But lying here immersed in his boyfriends scent, watching him sleep. This was a million times better than any of the kinky activites they'd tried out this week.


End file.
